best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Angry Video Game Nerd
The Angry Video Game Nerd (AVGN for short and originally called Bad NES Games and The Angry Nintendo Nerd) is an internet review series aimed solely at mature audience age 16+, due to it series of graphic languages, crude humor, disturbing elements, loud screaming and more. It is created by and starring independent filmmaker James Rolfe. It is hosted on his site, Cinemassacre as well as YouTube and ScrewAttack. It is among the longest running internet series around, having been made in 2004 and uploaded to YouTube in 2006. Plot The series is about a foul-mouthed, ill-tempered gamer who often forces himself to play terrible old games (like for example Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde or any of the LJN-published games) from older consoles such as the NES or Atari 2600. He becomes more and more enraged the longer he plays these games and sometimes destroys them out of anger. Why He Rocks # His series is heavily responsible for popularizing internet reviews, which has inspired other internet reviewers such as the Nostalgia Critic, Angry Joe, the French internet reviewer Joueur du Grenier (English: "Attic Gamer"), just to name a few. # He turns swearing into an art form. # While his series is heavily focused on humor, he does give legit reasons why a game sucks. # Played and created by James Rolfe, one of the greatest internet celebrities ever. # The Nerd's battles with memorable villains like Jason Voorhees (from Friday the 13th), Freddy Krueger (from A Nightmare on Elm Street), The Joker (from DC Comics), Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) and R.O.B. The Robot. # While he was originally the Angry Nintendo Nerd, he changed it to Angry Video Game Nerd to focus on other consoles (and of course merchandise). # Over 160 episodes. # In addition to just playing video games, he's also reviewed consoles like the Philips CD-i, accessories like the Power Glove and even some video game history like the SwordQuest contest. # The special effects are so cheesy, they're actually awesome. # Had a famous crossover feud with the Nostalgia Critic. #* James Rolfe and Doug Walker confirmed that they never antagonized each other and the feud only applied to the characters they portray. AVGN and NC did reviews together for the 2014 Michael Bay-produced Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film, the 2016 sequel Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows''along with Andre The Black Nerd and the 2017 reboot of ''The Mummy. # Has even defended some games like Zelda II: The Adventure of Link and only focused on why they were difficult rather than bad. # Gave us three spin-offs: Board James, You Know What's Bullshit!? and James and Mike Mondays. # Some episodes follow a plot, like R.O.B. The Robot plotting to replace all video games with Stack-Up and Gyromite. # He's not paid to give good reviews on bad games, unlike certain mainstream reviewers. # Every year, he has an annual Halloween special related towards crappy horror-related games, and (with the exception of 2012) a Christmas special focusing on religious or holiday-themed games. # The Nerd's iconic catchphrase, "What were they thinking?". # The theme song for the show is vulgar, but well made and sometimes awesome such as the heavy metal covers of it. Bad Qualities # His jokes about fecal matter can get a bit repetitive and cringeworthy at times. # The Nerd often complains about LJN being terrible game developers, which is technically incorrect because LJN only published games (he mentions getting corrected in Episode 121 that they were publishers, but by then it was too late). This has led to a general misconception that LJN were actual developers due to the show's popularity. # A few people might find his overuse of swearing annoying and unfunny. # Despite AVGN being a show aimed at mature audiences only, age 16 to up, some videos' intros feature drawings and song videos made by fans younger than 16. No joke. # Some of the later episodes has the Nerd yell and scream highly bloody-murder, which can be cringy, disturbing and hard for viewers to listen. Reception The Angry Video Game Nerd has such a large following that most of the games in James Rolfe's home were donated to him by his fans. His full length film, Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie was entirely fan-funded. The Angry Video Game Nerd currently has a 8.5 out of 10 on IMDb. Trivia * James is a big fan of hard rock and heavy metal music and his favorite band is Black Sabbath. His other favorite bands are Iron Maiden and Pantera. * In an episode of Game Theory, it is suggested that the Nerd suffers from Paranoid schizophrenia (which is why he presumably hallucinates of encountering The Joker, Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees) as well as Crohn's disease (which is where his very bad bowel movement consistency comes from). However, none of this is confirmed. * James' favorite film of all time is the 1963 epic comedy film It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World while his other favorite films are King Kong (1933), The Wizard of Oz, Back to the Future, Rocky, etc. ** He is a huge fan of the Godzilla franchise and made his second Monster Madness season in 2008 soley focusing on the franchise. He reviewed every single Godzilla movie from 1954 to 2004 (including the 1998 American remake). Category:2000's Programs Category:2010's Programs Category:Live-Action Shows Category:YouTube Category:Niche Audience Shows Category:Based on Video Games Category:Controversial Shows Category:Web Series Category:People